


Heel, Colonel!

by Seraph_Novak



Series: Destiel One-Shots [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Animal lover Castiel, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, POV Dean Winchester, Short & Sweet, The Colonel ships it, park, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraph_Novak/pseuds/Seraph_Novak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was only one thing going through Dean's mind as he raced down the street, sweat pouring off his forehead and lungs burning in his chest -</p><p>
  <i>Why the hell did I buy this stupid mutt in the first place?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heel, Colonel!

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just wrote this in one sitting... which I never do. So it's probably really bad. Oh, well. It's Destiel and dogs - two of the greatest things ever to exist, so you can hardly go wrong. I hope you guys like it, anyway! Please remember to leave kudos and/or comments if you have the time. Thank you ♥

There was only one thing going through Dean's mind as he raced down the street, sweat pouring off his forehead and lungs burning in his chest -

_Why the hell did I buy this stupid mutt in the first place?_

It was nearing eight o'clock on a Tuesday evening; the roads were pretty bare, and most people had already settled down for the night, but not Dean. Oh,  _no_... Deanwas busy chasing down the crazy mongrel his geek-ass brother had somehow convinced him to buy a couple of weeks ago. 

"Colonel!" He called after the quickly-shrinking blob of black and tan fur ahead of him, "Heel! Heel, Colonel! Frickin'  _heel_ , for Christ's sake!"

The stupid dog was heading for the park. He probably thought he was gonna get his freak on with a few poodles or something, but Dean had other ideas. As soon as he caught up with the fleabag, he was sending it straight back to the shelter, goddammit! There was no way he was putting up with  _this_ on a daily basis, no matter  _how_ much Sam begged and pleaded. All he'd wanted was a companion; he didn't sign up for this crap. 

Somewhere around the corner where the Colonel had disappeared, there was a heavy thump and an  _ooph,_ followed by a chorus of yapping. 

"Oh, you gotta be kiddin' me!" Dean stopped to catch his breath before rushing off to save whatever poor bastard his maniac of a dog was probably mauling right now.

He burst through the gates to the park, scanning the near-empty field of grass for the Colonel and his new 'friend'. There was another man spread out on the ground, seemingly trying to fend off the bear-like creature sitting on his chest attacking him. 

"Colonel!" Dean cried, running to the guy's rescue, "Get off-a him, you crazy mutt!"

As he got closer, he could make out a head of messy, dark hair (probably ruffled by the Colonel's assault) and an ugly trenchcoat streaked with mud. He realized the guy was wearing a suit, and his blood ran cold; if his stupid dog had knocked down an important businessman... well,  _then_  he was royally screwed. 

"Oh, geez... I'm sorry, man," He panted while trying to drag the Colonel away, "He just pulled off the lead, ya know? I dunno what to say... You alright? I mean, he didn't hurt you, did he?"

The man stood up awkwardly, brushing off his coat with the tiniest of smiles. When he raised his chin, Dean noticed the hypnotic shade of his eyes; they were deep blue, like storm clouds over the ocean, and he couldn't seem to look away. 

"That's quite alright," He said in a voice like sandpaper, "Is he yours?"

Dean tried to ignore the sudden thumping of his heart and the steady rising heat in his cheeks; the guy's voice sounded like actual sex, and  _boy_ if that wasn't sending his mind to far-from-decent places. 

"Uh, yeah," He swallowed thickly, curling his fingers tightly around the Colonel's collar, "Just brought him home the other week."

"Did you adopt him?"

"Got him from the shelter up the road," He pointed off in some random direction, not even sure if we was motioning towards the right area, "It was kinda depressing actually. Like a doggy prison..."

The man patted the top of the Colonel's head and hummed, "Adopting is the best way to go. I've rescued all of mine."

"Oh. How many you got?

"Twelve," He replied without hesitation.

Dean laughed disbelievingly, "Twelve? Woah, man... So you're like a real-life Will Graham, huh?"

The man narrowed his eyes in confusion, titling his head like a dog, ironically. It was all kinds of adorable, to be fair, and Dean could slowly feel himself going crazy for this random man in the park. It was weird; he never usually went for guys, especially outta the blue like this. They were normally reserved for a little bit of fun in the bedroom, not the serious, shmoopy stuff. But there was something different about this one...

"So," He clapped his hands together, searching for a way to keep the conversation going, "You got any of your dogs around?"

"Only Mia," The man said as he opened his coat, revealing a tiny kitten poking out from his inside pocket, "It's her first time outside. I'm trying to get her used to the cool air."

Dean grinned; he was like Doctor frickin' Dolittle, "She's hardly gonna get the full effect stuffed in there."

"She's pacing herself."

"Or maybe you're just a helicopter parent?"

"A... what?"

"Oh, you know," He waved his hand in the air, "Clingy. Over-protective."

The man cast his blue eyes guiltily to the ground and shrugged, "Perhaps you're right. She's the only one who survived the litter after her mother passed away, so maybe I'm just afraid to let go."

Dean nodded, thoughts going back to Sammy's first day of school; for some reason, the two situations kinda coincided. 

"Uh, name's Dean, by the way."

"Castiel," The man replied, "I'm named after the angel of Thursday before you ask."

Dean chuckled, "I'm guessin' you get asked that a lot, huh?"

"It is quite a mouthful. Most people forget how to pronounce it."

"Well, how about I just call you Cas?" Dean said shyly, suddenly unsure of himself, "I mean... If that's alright with you."

Castiel titled his head again, frowning slightly as his eyes flitted over Dean's face curiously, "There's no need to memorize my name. Unless... you're planning on seeing me again." 

He could feel his face getting hot as he shuffled from one foot to the other, glancing down at the Colonel for support. The stupid hound just stared back at him dumbly, bushy tail thumping slowly against the ground. 

"Well, I mean... You're a pretty cool guy," He coughed, "And I just thought we could, I dunno... grab a coffee or something? If you wanna."

"You mean like a date?"

Dean balked, "What? No! No, I didn't - I just meant as  _friends_ , you know? Or strangers, more like."

"Oh," Castiel said, smile drooping into a grimace, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, Dean."

His heart clenched at the sad little pout on Castiel's face, like a wounded animal left out on the street. The Colonel was crying softly below him, licking his lips anxiously as he glanced between them both, waiting for someone to make a move. If Dean didn't know any better, he'd say the frickin' dog had set them up or something... 

"That's not what I meant," He said quickly, "I just didn't know if you were, ya know...  _into_ that sort of thing."

Castiel looked at him uncertainly and shrugged, "I think you're an interesting person, and I'm drawn to interesting people. Regardless of their gender."

"Oh. So you're -?"

"I'm just me," Castiel cut him off, "I'm not fond of labels."

Dean couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah. Me neither."

He crouched down to clip on the Colonel's lead, frowning suspiciously at the mischievous glint in his eyes. He was probably just being paranoid, but it definitely seemed like he was proud of himself or something. Trust Sammy to choose a frickin'  _cupid_ of a dog.

"You wanna go on a date?" He asked as he looked back up at Castiel, "Cos, I'd like that."

Before he could answer, the Colonel was wrapping his lead around Dean's legs, knocking him straight into Castiel's knees. They both hit the ground with a clunk, chests flush and breaths mingled in the evening air. It was simultaneously the most embarrassing  _and_ arousing situation he'd ever been in, especially when he felt the heat rushing down to his groin in record time. 

"Again," He said in a low whisper, "Sorry about the dog."

Castiel smiled, "No, really. It's quite alright."

"You should probably say yes to that date though. God knows what he'll do if you don't."

"Yes," Castiel breathed, "I think that's the wise thing to do."

Eight years later, Dean would never admit that it was the greying mutt sat at his feet that had helped him find the love of his life. But as he sat back on the worn-out couch in their living room - a sleepy Cas snuggled into his side, their baby girl snoring softly in his arms - he couldn't help but smile, reaching down to pat the top of his head.

"Good boy," He whispered into the quiet room, "Good boy, Colonel."

 


End file.
